russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Love Notes episodes for songs
This is a list of the episode songs of the Philippine drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which were aired on IBC every Saturday. List of songs for episodes Love at First Sight *''I Remember'' - Keyshia Cole (during the scene for Roselle in high school) *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan Girlfriend for Life *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson (during the first scene in high school) *''Kingdom of Pretty'' - Bonnie Bailey (during the scene in the selfie for Denise) *''The Color of the Night'' - Lauren Christy (during the scene in high school) *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sence feat. Jenny B (during the scene for junior-senior high school prom) *''Whatever Happened To Our Love'' - Phyllis Hyman (during the scene in high school for Denise and Rayver) *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K. Starr (during the scene in a prom night for Denise and Rayver) *''Real Love'' - Paulinho da Costa (80's pop) (during the scene in a prom night for Denise and Rayver) To Love and To Someone *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton (during the first scene about Justin) *''Moonlight Over Paris'' - Peter Mayer (during the scene about Justin) *''If I Ever See Heaven Again'' - Jessica Folker (during the scene about Justin and Aryanna) *''Hurry Back'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Kissing a Fool'' - George Michael (during the love scene about Justin and Aryanna) Full of Love *''A Promise I Make'' - Dakota Moon (during the first scene about Ricky) *''I Think of You - Tata Young (during the scene about Shaina) *''How Do You Heal a Broken Heart - Chris Walker (during the scene) *''Insatiable'' - Darren Hayes (during the scene about Ricky and Shaina) *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison I Believe in Love *''Everything'' - Mary J. Blige (during the first scene about Gemma and Raffy) *''Wildflower'' - Color Me Badd (during the scene about Gemma) *''I Believe in Love'' - James Ingram and Sally Yeh My Heart, My Feeling *''Can You Stop the Rain'' - Peabo Bryson (during the first scene about Inigo) *''Come Into My Life'' - Laura Branigan and Joe Esposito *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez (during the scene) *''Sweet Baby'' - Stanley Clarke and George Duke Chances Are *''Never Find Someone Like You'' - Keith Martin (during the scene about Katrina and Joel) *''The Day We Find Love'' - 911 (during the scene about Katrina at home) *''Hold On'' - Side A (during the scene about Katrina and Joel at the restaurant) *''Are You Gonna Go My Way'' - Lenny Kravitz (rock) (during the scene about Katrina and Joel during the concert) *''Chances Are'' - Side A Someone's Always Saying Goodbye *''Stay the Same'' - Joey McIntyre (duirng ther first scene) *''Mesmerize'' - Ja Rule featuring Ashanti (during the love scene about Rose and Pablo) *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona Falling in Love *''Always Been You'' - Imajin *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey I'll Be Forever *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman (during the first scene) *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena *''I Will Be Here To Stay'' - Donna Cruz Somebody Warm Like Me *''Safe'' - Bonnie Bailey (during the first scene) *''Wish Upon a Star'' - Samantha Mumba *''How Will I Know (Who You Are)'' - Jessica Folcker (during the scene about Clara and Eric) *''Missing You'' - Brandy, Tamia, Gladys Knight and Chaka Khan (during the love scene about Clara and Eric) *''Somebody Warm Like Me'' - Lani Misalucha For You *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David *''For You'' - Kenny Lattimore First Love, First Dance *''Dancing Tight'' - Phil Fearon & Galaxy (during the practice of dance) *''Finally (7" Mix)'' - CeCe Peniston (during the dance contest at night) *'During the scenes': *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna (dance contest) *''King of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West (practice) *''Survivor'' - Mike Francis (practice at night) *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna (during the dance contest at night) So Much In Love *''Careless Whisper'' - Dave Koz feat. Montell Jordan *''So Much in Love'' - All-4-One Boyfriend is a Girlfriend *''Think of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinéad O'Connor Can't We Start Over Again *''Take A Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit *''Can't We Start Over Again'' - Jose Mari Chan A Good Daughter *''Only A Memory'' - Joey Albert (OPM) *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell Another Me *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' - Taylor Swift *''Thinking of You'' - Katy Perry If You Remember Me *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''If You Remember Me'' - Chris Thompson Daddy Like A Kid *''Honey'' - Tito Mina *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema (during the scene about a child for daddy) *''Where Did My Heart Go'' - James Ingram Only Love *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''How Can I Not Love You?'' - Joy Enriquez Almost Mine *''Whatever We Imagine'' - James Ingram *''How Do You Keep the Music Playing?'' - James Ingram and Patti Austin All at Once *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *''All at Once'' - Whitney Hoston Believe It or Not *''I Don't Wanna Lose You'' - The Spinners *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison Reunion *''Jar of Hearts'' - Christina Perri *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri Heartlessly in You *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Breaking My Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock When You Love Someone *''Until I Get Over You'' - Christina Milian *''End of the Line'' - Honeyz Born for You *''Nothing Can Stop Us Now'' - Rick Price *''Born for You'' - David Pomeranz If Love is Blind *''As Still As A Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany Just the Way You Are *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel Right Here You Belong *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Right Here Waiting'' - Monica featuring 112 Forgive and Forget *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams How Could an Angel Break My Heart *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton When Age That Matters *''Shower Me with Your Love'' - Surface *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner Love for Reservated *''Somewhere Out There'' - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif Sister for Teen Love *''My All'' - Mariah Carey *''Sugar Sugar'' - General Saint (dance) *''The Art of Letting Go'' - Mikaila Art of My Heart *''25 Minutes'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Out of the Blue'' - Michael Learns to Rock One True Love *''Like Only a Woman Can'' - Brian McFadden *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Real Me, Heal Me *''Nobody Knows'' - The Tony Rich Project *''Tonight'' - FM Static Open Arms *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Open Arms'' - Mariah Carey Everyday I Love You *''Brick'' - Ben Folds Five *''Everyday I Love You'' - Boyzone People Alone *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford *''Points of View'' - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez Smile in Your Heart *''Desperado'' - Eagles *''A Smile in Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera I Was Looking for Someone to Love *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garrett My Only Christmas Wish *''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio *''It's Christmas All Over The World'' - New Edition A Perfect Christmas *''The First Noel'' - NSYNC *''A Perfect Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan I'll Be Home for Christmas *''Give Love on Christmas Day'' - The Jackson 5 *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' - David Archuleta Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *''Last Christmas'' - Wham! *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - David Archuleta feat. Charice Someone to Love *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams She's the One *''Again'' - Janet Jackson *''She's the One'' - Robbie Williams Give Thanks *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador Finding Each Other *''Candle in the Wind 1997'' - Elton John *''I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye'' - David Gates Hurting Inside *''Hurting Inside'' - FOJ *''If the Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison Pain in My Heart *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Pain in My Heart'' - Second Wind Brokenhearted *''Everytime'' - Britney Spears *''From the Bottom of My Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears Forever *''Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole *''Forever'' - Rex Smith Born to Make You Happy *''I Believe'' - Blessid Union of Souls *''Born to Make You Happy'' - Britney Spears A Long and Lasting Love *''I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You'' - Belinda Carlisle *''Journey to the Past'' - Aaliyah Swept Away *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross Say The Magic Words *''Close to Heaven'' - Color Me Badd *''Say The Magic Words'' - Coco Lee Love Without Losing *''Can You Help Me'' - Usher *''Incomplete'' - Sisqó What If We Fall In Love? *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''What If We Fall In Love'' - Sheena Easton and Eugene Wilde Promise for Love *''Baby Now That I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Summer Romance *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You'' - Glenn Medeiros How Do I Love Him *''How Do I Live'' - Trisha Yearwood *''I Won't Let You Go Again'' - Jaya Can I Tell Her? *''The Tracks Of My Tears'' - Go West *''I Could Not Ask for More'' - Edwin McCain Brotherettes in Love *''I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know'' - Britney Spears First Time *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''For the First Time'' - Kenny Loggins I Still Believe *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K. Starr *''One More Try'' - Kuh Ledesma Paint My Love *''Let The Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Paint My Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock Diary *''I Wanna Be With You'' - Mandy Moore *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Tony Braxton Promise of a New Day *''Everyday'' - Phil Collins *''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo I'll Be Your Sweeter *''Stay Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Angela Bofill I Fall All Over Again *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Fall All Over Again'' - Dan Hill Rainy Day Love *''Will You Wait for Me?'' - Kavana *''Through the Rain'' - Mariah Carey I Do With You *''Sailing'' - NSYNC *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees Real You *''Red Light Special'' - TLC *''Take a Bow'' - Madonna Can You Feel The Love Tonight *''When You Say Nothing at All'' - Ronan Keating *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'' - Elton John Forever Blue *''Is It Over'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Forever Blue'' - Swing Out Sisters How Deep Is Your Love? *''Back for Good'' - Take That *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Take That Fallen *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Fallen'' - Lauren Wood You Take My Breath Away *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''You Take My Breath Away'' - Rex Smith Eternal Flame *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles Will I Take You Forever? *''I Believe In You'' - Gino Padilla *''I Will (Take You Forever)'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle Love Is Love *''Something New In My Life'' - Stephen Bishop *''Love Is Love'' - Culture Club Still Crazy About You *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Still Crazy About You'' - Alyssa Angeles Undying In My Heart *''You Took My Heart Away'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Take Me to You Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock If We Hold on Together *''We Could Be In Love'' - Lea Salonga feat. Brad Kane *''If We Hold on Together'' - Diana Ross Keep This Love Alive *''Constant Change'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Keep This Love Alive'' - Tom Scott My Only Love *''Saving Forever for You'' - Shanice *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford I'll Be Your and You're Mine *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton Help Me Forget *''Caught Up In The Rapture'' - Anita Baker (during the scene about Elisse and Bryan in high school) *''Can't Help Falling in Love'' - Corey Heart (during the scene about Bryan and Elisse in high school) *''Help Me Forget'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Love on a Two-Way Street'' - Stacy Lattisaw (during the love scene for Elisse and Bryan) *''I Don't Want You to Go'' - Lani Hall Dagger In A Smile *''Stars'' - Simply Red (during the first scene about Alaine) *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Only Reminds Me of You'' - Rick Price The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''The Earth, The Sun, The Rain'' - Color Me Badd (during the scene about Adrian and Julia) *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Morning Sun'' - Robin Thicke (during the scene about Kathlene and Linda) *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''Do You Believe in Us'' - Jon Secada (during the scene about Kathlene and Ryan) *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''Too Young'' - Jack Wagner No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''I'll Be Over You'' - Love Solution feat. William Naraine (dance) (during the scene about Janet and Randy) *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael My Christmas Wish *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Christmas Star'' - David Pomeranz You and I *''Goodbye Girl'' - David Gates *''You and I'' - Madleen Kane For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same? *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Hope for the Two of Us *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Can't Get Over You *''Keep This Love Alive'' - Tom Scott (during the first scene) *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet *''My Place'' - Nelly feat. Jaheim during the scene about Gerald and Lyza) *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight One Last Kiss *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle Suffering in Silence *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross Dangerous Attraction *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''Anything'' - 3T Wishing on a Star *''Have You Ever?'' - Brandy *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena Holding On *''All Cried Out'' - Allure feat. 112 *''Set You Free'' - Side A Suddenly *''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan and Janet Basco *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard Graduate In Love *''Starlight Express'' - El DeBarge *''A Little Love'' - CeeJay (80s dance) *''I Have Fallen In Love (With The Same Woman Three Times)'' - Jose Mari Chan Inside That I Cried *''Weak'' - SWV (during the first scene) *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston Heaven Knows *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price Fallin *''Tonight I Give In'' - Angela Bofill *''Fallin'' - Teri DeSario How Can You Tell Her? *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco Love Will Lead You *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne Can't Find No Reason *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Take This Love'' - Sérgio Mendes I Think I’m In Love *''I Just Wanna Stop'' - Gino Vannelli *''I Think I’m In Love'' - Kuh Ledesma Ever After *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor Dad Meets Girl *''That's What Love Is For'' - Amy Grant *''Stay'' - Ric Segreto Father Happy *''Easy'' - Faith No More *''Everyday'' - James Taylor She's A Girl, Daddy *''Say A Prayer (Single Edit)'' - Breathe (during the scene about Anton is a dad helped Ylona play) *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''For Your Eyes Only'' - Sheena Easton I Live For Your Love *''Maybe'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole The One You Loved *''Got to Let You Know'' - Tito Mina *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey Promise of Life *''After All'' - Al Jarreau *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro Tell Me Your Name *''I Remember the Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan You Made Me Live Again *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Gayle *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco Beuaty and Loneliness *''Hands to Heaven'' - Breathe *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi He's My Boy, Sister *''You Can Reach Me'' - Anita Baker *''Miracle'' - Whitney Houston Beloved *''Even If'' - Jam Morales *''A Groovy Kind of Love'' - Phil Collins Believe Me, Mr. Right *''Words Get in the Way'' - Gloria Estefan *''Crazy for You'' - Madonna Love by Fate *''True Colors'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Please Don't Go Girl'' - New Kids on the Block Speechless in You *''Hold On'' - Wilson Phillips (during the first scene) *''Speechless'' - City Boy Deep In My Heart *''Afraid for Love to Fade'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep In My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan Until I Fall In Love Again (Part 1) *''Out Here On My Own'' - Irene Cara *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' - Gloria Estefan Until I Fall In Love Again (Part 2) *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''Until I Fall In Love Again'' - Marie Osmond Someone In My Heart *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind & Fire *''Babe'' - Styx Tragedy of Love *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Mistake No. 3'' - Culture Club If You Read My Mind? *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Sharing the Night Together'' - Dr. Hook When I Grow Up *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)'' - Christopher Cross 15 Going On 18 *''You're in Love'' - Wilson Phillips *''You Got It All'' - The Jets Boyfriend for Hire *''Angelina'' - PSY *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo Friends in Love *''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Crystal Gayle *''Friends'' - Sharon Cuneta A Moment in Time *''You Are My Everything'' - Calloway *''Give Me A Chance'' - Rig Segreto Classmate Loves You *''Can You Read My Mind'' - Maureen McGovern *''You Should Know By Now'' - Angela Bofill Letting Go *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''I Won't Hold You Back'' - Toto Sisterettes for Love *''Over and Over'' - Joey Albert *''If I Sing You A Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler Your Christmas Girl *''Last Christmas'' - Wham! (during the first scene) *''It's Christmas All Over The World'' - New Edition *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - David Archuleta feat. Charice Santa Love *''Santa Claus Is Coming to Town'' - James Taylor *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan I Flowleslly Love You *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Promise Me'' - Beverley Craven A Boy for Life *''Both in Love'' - Tito Mina *''Unbelievable'' - EMF (during the scene about Joshua for picture) *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini My Girly Girl *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan *''Where You Are'' - Whitney Houston More Than You'd Believe *''Forgive and Forget'' - Sharon Cuneta *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford Finding Fade *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams (during the first scene for Diego) *''Faithful'' - Go West (during the scene about Shaira and Diego) *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young Learning in True Love *''Rock Wit'cha'' - Bobby Brown *''If The Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison Love by Heart *''Think of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Stay'' - Pauline Wilson Valentine Love *''True Love'' - Elton John & Kiki Dee *''Love'' - Billy Preston & Syreeta Can You Read My Heart *''Be My Number Two'' - Joe Jackson *''I Can't Tell You Why'' - Eagles My Brother, My Girl *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''Open Arms'' - Mariah Carey Have Your Ever Date A Playboy? *''Keep This Love Alive'' - Tom Scott *''The Saddest Song I Ever Heard'' - For Real (during the scene about Tori and Daniel) *''Hold On'' - Neocolours If We Fall In Love Sometimes *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif The Joyce Abestano Story *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston (during the first scene about Joyce and Edgar) *''The Color of the Night'' - Lauren Christy (during the scene for Joyce in high school) *''One More Try'' - Kuh Ledesma *''Heart (Don't Change My Mind)'' - Diana Ross Type Your Love *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston *''I'd Still Say Yes'' - Klymaxx My Summer Love *''Suddenly'' - Billy Ocean *''Mornin''' - Al Jarreau Save this Heart *''Kissing a Fool'' - George Michael (during the first scene) *''Special Memory'' - Iwi Laurel It Might Be You, It Might Be Me *''A Groovy Kind Of Love'' - Phil Collins *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop Love by Mom *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford *''Mama'' - Smokey Mountain A Mother's Teenager *''Stay Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''Even If'' - Jam Morales With You In My Life *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole and Freddie Jackson *''First Love Never Dies'' - Eugene Wilde and Joanna Gardner Flawlessly 4 U *''Mr. Telephone Man'' - New Edition *''Human'' - The Human League Sisters for Life *''Somewhere In My Past'' - Julie Vega *''Anyone Can See'' - Irene Cara Teacher in Love *''Half Crazy'' - Johnny Gill *''Rainbow's End'' - Sergio Mendes My Daddy, My Teen Girl *''Forget That Girl'' - Go West (during the first scene about Richard) *''Cheer Up'' - Twice (during the scene about Richard and Sophie for as they prepare at lunch, while around afternoon they played basketball) *''Break Free - Ariana Grande feat. Zedd (before the commercial breaks, during the scene about Richard while Sophie also watching TV) *All Right'' - Christopher Cross (during the scene for Sophie at night) *''This Is How We Do It'' - Solid Base (during the scene for Richard with a boy and a girl in the morning) *''I Remember'' - Keyshia Cole (during the scene, Richard went home for pasalubong with Jollibee Chickenjoy, while Adrian involve Richard with Sophie) *''King of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West (before the commercial breaks, during the scene about Sophie, John and Adrian) *''Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom!!'' - Vengaboys (after commercial breaks, during the scene about Richard and Sophie at dinner) *''I Need Your Love'' - Masterboy (during the scene for Sophie in the bedroom at night) *''Say A Prayer (Single Edit)'' - Breathe (after commercial breaks, during the scene about Sophie involve her high school classmate Adrian and John) *''Before I Fall in Love'' - Coco Lee (during the scene about Sophie learned the cellphone for social media) *''Angel of Mine'' - Eternal (during the scene about Richard and Sophie) *''Let's Give a Little More This Time'' - Sérgio Mendes (during the scene for Sophie and Adrian) *''Your Song/This One's For You'' - Kuh Ledesma *''To Love'' - Agnetha Fältskog (80's love song) (during the scene for Richard and Sophie in the bedroom at night) I'm Lucky In Love *''Secret Lovers'' - Atlantic Starr *''Woman in Chains'' - Tears for Fears feat. Oleta Adams What Good Is Your Heart? *''I Wonder Why'' - Curtis Stigers (love song) (1991) *''Please Be Good To Me'' - Menudo My Tender Loving Care *''The Love I Found in You'' - Jim Brickman (1999) (during the scene) *''Old Photograph'' - Jim Capaldi *''Leaving Yesterday Behind'' - Keno A Second Princess *''Somewhere Along the Way'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Love Me Like The First Time'' - Brenda K. Starr Trending for Girl *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Jermaine Jackson *''Baby Come Back'' - Player As Long As You Love Me *''You'' - JoAnne Lorenzana *''Miracle'' - Whitney Houston Born to Love You *''Born To Love You'' - George Duke *''Until Forever'' - Evan Rogers and D'Atra Hicks Life Is A Perfect Pair *''I'll Never Let You Go'' - JoAnne Lorenzana *''Do You Believe in Us'' - Jon Secada (during the scene about Erika) *''The Key to You'' - David Benoit feat. David Pack (80's hit love songs) Single Boy *''Can't Help Falling in Love'' - Corey Heart *''Don't Make Me Wait for Love'' - Kenny G with Lenny Williams (love song) Chemistry In Love With My True Heart *''A Friend'' - Keno *''If You Say My Eyes Are Beautiful'' - Jermaine Jackson and Whitney Houston (80's hit love songs) My Rebound Girl *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''Believe Me'' - Rage Band If I Believed *''Is It Over'' - Ronnie Milsap *''All Behind Us Now'' - Patti Austin My Dear Husband *''Take This Love'' - Sérgio Mendes (during the first scene of Edgar) *''Never Gonna Let You Down'' - Surface *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco Love Of My Life *''You Are The Love Of My Life'' - George Benson and Roberta Flack *''Perfect Combination'' - Stacy Lattisaw and Johnny Gill I Love You, Beshie *''Back In Your Arms'' - JoAnne Lorenzana *''Anyone Can See'' - Irene Cara The Story of My Virgin Wife *''Can You Stop the Rain'' - Peabo Bryson (during the scene about Rita and Bryan) *''Desert Moon'' - Dennis DeYoung *''More Than Just The Two Of Us'' - Sneaker Love Me, Real Me *''Miracles'' - Stacy Lattisaw *''Real Love'' - Paulinho da Costa (80's pop) Young Love, Sweetheart *''20 Minutes Before Take Off'' - Dan Henry (80's OPM love song) *''Fancy Pants'' - Max Bennett (80's pop) A Right Kind of Heart *''If You Don't Know Me by Now'' - Simply Red (80's love song) *''Love Makes No Promises'' - Candi (80's) The Boy Got Lucky *''I Just Can't Let Go'' - David Pack *''Is It You?'' - Lee Ritenour featuring Eric Tagg (80's love song) Once Upon a Fairytale Girl *''Your Love'' - Diana Ross *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison Me and You *''You and Me'' - The Rainmakers (OPM) *''Because of You'' - Johnny Gil (80's love song) My Real Mr. Right *''First Love Never Dies'' - Eugene Wilde and Joanna Gardner *''You Touched My Life'' - Gwen Guthrie (80's love song) The Parent Life *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Midnight Blue'' - Electric Light Orchestra Do I Love You?, I'll Always Love Me? *''Real Thing'' - Kalapana (80's pop) *''Do You Love Me?'' - Clair Marlo (80's pop) Christmas In My Heart *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - Brenda Lee *''Christmas In My Heart'' - The Jets (80's Christmas love song) Give Love on Christmas Day *''My Favorite Time Of The Year'' - Neocolours *''Last Christmas'' - Pauline Wilson (released in 1997) (during the scene about Jeffrey and Dianne) *''Give Love on Christmas Day'' - New Edition Remember December *''The Christmas Song'' - Luther Vandross *''Remember December'' - Side A My Daughter, My Romance *''Don't Make Me Wait for Love'' - Kenny G with Lenny Williams *''To Love'' - Agnetha Fältskog (80's love song) Secret Couple *''I Will Always Stay'' - Side A (early 90s) *''I'll Always Be There'' - Lou Pardini (love song) A Stalker Love *''Love Me'' - Samantha Chavez (80's OPM) *''Follow My Rainbow'' - Sheena Easton (80's love song) If We Hold On to Someone *''So It's You'' - Raymond Lauchengco (OPM) *''If I Could Hold On To Love'' - Kenny Rogers Perfect Combination *''Tonight I Give In'' - Angela Bofil *''Perfect Combination'' - Stacy Lattisaw and Johnny Gill My Love, My Valentine *''Dancin' Shoes'' - Nigel Olsson (70's love song) *''Away From You'' - Jennifer Ramos (80's OPM) Love is Prom *''Tonight, I Celebrate My Love'' - Roberta Flack and Peabo Bryson *''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan and Janet Basco Perfect Two *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Jermaine Jackson *''That Girl Is Gone'' - David Pack (80's pop) I Love You, I Always Will *''Listen to Your Heart'' - Roxette *''I Love You, I Always Will'' - Jam Morales (80's OPM) Someone That I Used to Love *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''Someone That I Used to Love'' - Natalie Cole Real Date *''Want You to Cry To'' - Keno (80's OPM: 1988) *''Make It Real'' - The Jets Always Over You *''A Long, Long Time Ago'' - Kuh Ledesma (80's love song) *''Over You'' - Ray Parker Jr. and Natalie Cole (80's love song: 1987) Can We Still Be Good Friends? *''Nice To Have You Back'' - Nolen and Crossley (80's pop: 1982) *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott My Heart is a Paradise *''Stay'' - John Schneider (80's love song) *''You'' - JoAnne Lorenzana Upcoming episodes *Fated to Love Her *Signs of Love *My Friend, My Love, My Girl *My App #Girlfie *I'm In Love With My Boyfriend *Once Upon a Love Story *Confession Lover *My Sister's Keeper *Secret Girl *My Love Portion *A Girl for Love *My Mom's Wish *My Cheerful Heart *Academic of My Heart *I Feel Good for Dad *Love Is Beautiful *Where You Are - Whitney Houston *Speechless - City Boy *Don't Cry Joni - Conway Twitty & Joni *You Are The Love Of My Life George Benson & Roberta Flack *You Don't Bring Me Flowers Neil Diamond & Barbra Streisand *Reservations for Two - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *How Do You Keep The Music Playing? James Ingram & Patti Austin *All at Once - Whitney Houston *Who's Holding Donna Now - DeBarge *No More Lonely Nights - Paul McCartney *Wind Beneath My Wings - Bette Midler *Don't Cry Out Loud - Melissa Manchester *You Can Reach Me - Anita Baker *That's What Love Is All About - Michael Bolton *Lets Give A Little More This Time - Sergio Mendes *Somewhere - Zsa Zsa Padilla *Anyone Can See - Irene Cara *I Live For Your Love - Natalie Cole *You Got It All - The Jets *Saving All My Love for You - Whitney Houston Untitled *''After All'' - Linda Eder (love song) (1991) *''Can't Stop Thinking About You'' - Stacy Lattisaw (80's rock: 1985) *''Love Never Fails'' - Kathie Lee Gifford *''Some Good Things Never Last'' - Barbra Streisand (love song) *''All Over the World'' - Chuck Jackson (80's dance: 1989) *''Him'' - Rupert Holmes (80's pop: 1980) *''By the Time This Night Is Over'' - Kenny G featuring Peabo Bryson *''I Will Be There For You'' - Nonoy Zuñiga (early 90s OPM: 1990) *''Love Is My Decision'' - Chris de Burgh (80's love song: 1988) *''I Believe in You'' - Gino Padilla (OPM) *''Love Is in Your Eyes'' - Gerard Joling (80's song: 1985) *''Rainy Days and Mondays'' - Benét (love song) (1992: early 90s) *''I Will Always Depend On You'' - Eric Gadd (90's pop: 1995) *''Love on a Two-Way Street'' - Sonya (90's pop: 1996) *''Love Never Fails'' - Kathie Lee Gifford (2000: pop) *''Endless Love'' - Lionel Riche and Diana Ross *''Can't Get By Without You'' - The Real Thing (80's) *''You Won't See Me Crying'' - Passage (90's OPM) *''Should've Known Better'' - Richard Marx (80's rock) *''Never Too Much'' - Luther Vandross (80's pop) *''Shake It'' - Ian Matthews (70's rock) *''Smile for Me'' - War (90's love song) *''Golden Girl'' - Fattburger (80's pop jazz) *''You Threw It All Away'' - Joey Albert (OPM) *''Shadow of Time'' - Raymond Lauchengco (OPM) *''I Believe in Dreams'' - Janno Gibbs (OPM) *''What a Fool Believes'' - The Doobie Brothers (70's disco: 1979) *''Where's The Love We Used To Know'' - Delegation (80's disco) *''Square Rooms'' - Al Corley (new wave) *''Back in My Arms'' - Joey Albert (OPM) *''Smile'' - Noel Milan (OPM) *''Hang On'' - Gary Valenciano (OPM) *''Paraiso'' - Smokey Mountain (OPM) *''Cool Summer Nights'' - Francis Magalona (OPM) *''Once In A Lifetime'' - Gregorian *Dance: *''The Love I Lost'' - West End featuring Sybil *''When It's Good and Ready'' - Sybil *''Side By Side'' - The Love Bite *''C'mon N' Ride It (The Train)'' - Quad City DJ's (90's dance) *''Happy'' - Square Heads *''Superhero'' - Daze *''Let's Go To The Party'' - Poco Loco Gang *''Be With You'' - Wild Label References See also *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' *List of Love Notes episodes Category:Lists of drama television series episodes Category:Lists of anthology television series episodes Category:Lists of Filipino television series episodes